These little choices
by melody piper15
Summary: 'They think everything is back to normal, after the battle of Hogwarts. They think they are finally, finally rid of the death eaters, of Voldemort. But what they do not know, is that Voldemort left his mark before leaving, his own flesh and blood, his heiress.'


_**Hi there! This is my first attempt at a fanfiction! Would love to hear your feedback (though please be civil about it!) Enjoy!**_

They think everything is back to normal, after the battle of Hogwarts. They think that they are finally, _finally_ rid of the death eaters, of Voldemort. But what they do not know, is that Voldemort left his mark before leaving, his own flesh and blood, his _heiress. Delphini Riddle._

"What wrong, Kingsley? I immediately floo'd to the ministry as soon as I got your owl" Harry Potter, after his triumph over Voldemort, had preferred to stay at Grimmauld place with Ron and Hermione. Kingsley sighed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell. You might want to take a seat; this news _is_ going to take you by surprise" Harry snorted. "Fat chance of that happening. After these past seven years, I don't think anything would surprise me" At that time, Andromeda Tonks came through the floo. "What'd I miss? I hope I'm not late" A woman with long dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, features so similar to Bellatrix Lestrange, that Harry had mistaken her to be the death eater at their first meeting. "You might want to take a seat as well, Mrs. Tonks. This news might startle you as well" Andromeda scoffed. "Oh please. I raised _Dora_. I don't think anything could startle me" Kingsley looked at the two people in his office. "Well, Mrs. Tonks, you know your sister was rather…. _Close_ to Voldemort? It seems that both of them left a little something, or should I say _someone."_ Harry and Andromeda blinked. "Perhaps I could show you. Please, follow me." Saying so, he led the other two out of his office.

Kingsley opened the door of a room tucked into the corners of the ministry. And inside there was…. a crib. Huh. Harry had expected something…. Bigger, judging from Kingsley's worried expression. He glanced at Andromeda. Clearly, she wasn't expecting this, too. Then, the baby in the crib turned. Harry gasped. Those _eyes._ Those which he had seen in the diary, the Pensieve. Those green eyes. _His_ eyes. The baby had wisps of dark hair, growing from her small head. Kingsley hesitantly looked at the both of them. "this is the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and - and lord Voldemort." Andromeda looked stunned. "This – this is Bella's child? and _his?"_ Andromeda said, covering her mouth with her hands at the last word.

The baby did not seem disturbed at the sudden intrusion of the room; it was regarding them curiously, almost bored. "Delphini Riddle. All we know is her name. A woman called Europhemia Rowle turned her in to the ministry. We had our suspicions, and conducted the blood tests. The results were exactly what we feared." A beat. Then – "We're still dabbling at what to do with it. We could put it in for adoption. Or, we could always return her to miss. Rowle." Harry looked at the baby again. Gazing at it, it looking back at him innocently, her eyes which were not so different from his, He felt _sorry_ for it. Parents dead soon after her birth, not unlike him, not unlike her _father._ At that moment, he felt, thought, that just _maybe,_ nobody was born evil. And then he made one of those spur-of-the-moment decisions. "I'll adopt it." He said quietly, almost whispered. Kingsley's and Andromeda's eyes were on him. "I'll adopt it." He said more confidently. "Nobody should be judged by what their parents did. Every child deserves to be loved, to have a family. Tom Riddle turned out the way he was, because he was never loved, never learnt to love, never understood love. I won't let this girl turn out the same way." There was a moment of silence in the room. "That is an excellent decision you made, Harry." Andromeda said softly. Kingsley too looked approvingly at Harry. Harry slowly lifted the baby of the crib. He cradled it softly and cooed. "We'll get along great won't we, Delphi?" He said, bouncing the baby. The baby smiled and giggled, as if it could understand what was happening. He knew he wouldn't regret doing this. For it was his choice.


End file.
